


Meeting the parents

by AquaFlowerBee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents, Model Yuri, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), dj otabek, yuri's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaFlowerBee/pseuds/AquaFlowerBee
Summary: Yuri meets Otabek’s parents but is he ready to deal with the intenseness of his potential mother in law?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so unedited it ain’t even funny. so sorry if this is absolute trash.

Viktor and Yuuri sat in the empty seats across from Otabek and Yuri in the small café they planned to meet up at

“Hey how’s everything?” Yuuri asked as he sat his takeaway coffee cup in front of him 

“Same old and you guys?” Otabek answered 

Viktor nodded “Yeah the usual” 

They had a normal conversation about life and up and coming things in it for a while when Yuri sat up in his seat “Can I ask you two a favour?”

Yuuri perked up at this “Of course what is it?”

“Are you both free tomorrow afternoon? Around one pm?” 

Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other as if they were speaking telepathically, Viktor looked at Yuri “Yeah we are, do you want to go for lunch?”

Yuri shook his head “No I need you to take care of Niko for an hour or two, I would’ve asked my grandpa but he was busy and I don’t want him to have to cancel prior plans, so can you?”

An excided Yuuri nodded “Of course we will! You know we love Niko he’s so sweet and adorable”

“Where are you guys going?” Viktor asked putting a hand on a jumpy Yuuri’s shoulder 

Otabek looked at Yuri “My parents are coming over to visit and I wanted them to meet Yuri”

Viktor looks at Otabek suspiciously “And you what? Didn’t want them to meet Niko?” angry blue eyes bore into Otabek’s dark ones 

“It was my decision idiot” Yuri says causing Viktor’s eyes to glance over to his “Otabek tells me his mother is intense and I don’t want Niko to get stressed or scared plus I’d prefer to get to know her first before introducing her to my son”

Anger leaves Viktor’s eyes “OK that makes sense” he nods taking a sip of his coffee 

“I will drop him off at your place tomorrow before noon is that ok?”

“That’s more than ok” Yuuri says smiling happily   
_

The next day…

“Otabek! Niko! Come on we have to go!” Yuri yelled up the stairs to his 5-year-old son and partner of one year 

They appeared at the top of the stairs hand in hand, Niko smiled cutely at Yuri “I’m ready daddy” his eyes identical to Yuri’s in colour and shape lit up happily, Otabek hand brushed and styled his thick blond hair, Yuri was so thankful his son looked identical to him and nothing like his other father not that he would love him any less if he did it was just easier to forget about him when nothing around Yuri reminded him of that abusive prick 

Otabek helped Niko down the stairs and other to his father “Have fun ok?” he said bending down to Niko’s level and giving him a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek 

“I will” Niko replied in excitement 

Yuri grabbed Niko’s small hand and told Otabek he’d be back soon

Arriving to the Viktuuri house hold, Yuri knocked on the door and heard a faint “Coming!” and the next minute the door was being yanked open and a large fluffy dog was attacking Niko’s face with its wet tongue 

Niko giggled out “Stop it” as Viktor pulled the pooch back inside 

Viktor opened the door wider indicating he wanted them both to come inside 

“Nikolai!” Yuuri called as he walked up to Niko and pulled him into a tight hug “I’ve missed you” 

The small boy giggled as he pushed himself out of the hug, Yuri handed Viktor the backpack he’d been carrying “In there is Niko’s toys and books, also some medicine he had a tummy ache this morning so keep an eye on that ok?”

Viktor took the bag from Yuri “Of course, have fun with meeting the family” 

Yuri grumbled at that and went over to Niko lifting the boy in his arms and kissing his face “Be good angel, I’ll pick you up at 3 ok?” 

He placed Niko back on the floor and saw tears brimming his large mint green eyes “Don’t leave” Niko whispered sadly, Niko never wanted to be without Yuri and it broke Yuri’s heart to leave him alone but he knew that 10 minutes later Niko would be fine and happily playing games with Viktor and Yuuri 

“I won’t be gone long I promise, and you’ll have fun with Yuuri and Viktor and their dog you won’t even notice I’m not there”

Tears started to dribble down Niko’s round pink cheeks 

“You can call me whenever you want ok? Viktor and Yuuri both have my mobile numbers and I’ll have my phone next to me the whole time”

Niko just nodded sadly as tears continued to leak from his eyes 

“I love you” Yuri said wiping away the tears and hugging him one more time 

“I love you too” Niko replied quietly 

Yuri stood up “Ok call me if you need me” and then he was off, back home to Otabek  
_

“They should be here by now” Yuri complained again looking at the time 

“They’ll be here any minute I’m sure of it” Otabek says reassuringly and just as the words leave his mouth they hear a knock on the door 

“Fuck they’re here!” 

Otabek takes Yuri’s hand in his own “Come on Yura they’re going to love you”

They reach the front door and Otabek opens it revealing an older man and women, the man looks like an older version of Otabek minus the haircut and the women is short, she’s practically Yuri’s height 

“Anam! Äke!” Otabek announces happily as he hugs them both and they speak to each other in Kazakh while Yuri stands to the side awkwardly “Come in!” 

Once Otabek walks them all into the living room he turns to his parents “Anam, Äke, this is Yuri”

Yuri blushes and gives an unnecessary wave “Hello, it’s nice to finally meet you both, Otabek has told me a lot about you” 

“Yes and he’s told us about you also” Otabek’s mother says in a snarky tone 

Otabek’s father looks at Yuri sympathetically “What she means to say is hello I’m Daniar and this is Masha” 

Otabek gives his father a thankful look “Oh well nice to meet you Daniar and Masha” 

Daniar gives him a courteous nod and Masha turns her head to look around the room “Fancy house you have here, you must earn a lot, being a naked underwear model and all”

Yuri flinches lightly next to Otabek “Anam, Yuri doesn’t just model underwear he also models high end clothing and accessories”

“Isn’t that a female job?” Masha asks but doesn’t expect an answer as he walks over to the large fireplace that holds all of Yuri’s photographs of Niko, his grandfather, Otabek and himself, she picks up one of the framed pictures it’s one of Niko when he had just turned one, Niko was sitting in his antique highchair icing smeared around his small mouth as he was laughing and Yuri and his noses where touching it was one of Yuri’s favourite pictures of the two of them 

“Who is this child? Your brother? Otabek said you were an only child” Masha asked turning around with the photo frame still in her hands

Yuri looked at Otabek then back to Masha “That’s my son Niko, he’s much older now, he’s just turned five”

Masha’s eyes widened “Your son?”

“Yes”

“If he is five now and you’re 20, then you had a son at 15” Masha said still shocked 

“Masha” Daniar said in a warning voice

“Yes that’s correct” Yuri said his inner mamma bear ready to whip out the claws if this woman he just met said anything about is baby

“Where’s the child? With his mother, I presume” Masha asked looking at the other photos on the mantel, there where loads of just Niko throughout the years, a few with Niko and Yuri cuddling or Yuri kissing Niko’s chubby cheeks, there were some of Niko and an older man with similar eyes and two of Niko, Otabek and Yuri at what looked like a zoo and then there was one of just Niko and Otabek with Niko in Otabek’s arms as he was laughing and Otabek was smiling down at him it looked very recent as Masha picked it up after placing the other back where she found it

“Masha enough” Daniar warned again as Otabek sifted uncomfortably beside Yuri, he was never one for conflict especially when it came to the people he loved he just wanted them all to love each other the way he loved all of them 

“He doesn’t have a mother, that would indicate that I was straight which clearly I’m not, I carried Niko” Yuri said as calmly as he could with his fists clenched behind his back 

Masha looked up from the picture of Otabek and Niko “Then he’s with his other father than?”

Yuri narrowed his eyes “No he’s being babysat by two of my close friends”

“You couldn’t possibly have raised a child by yourself at 15? You are a child yourself” 

“I didn’t raise him on my own I had the help from my grandpa and friends” Yuri said letting the anger he felt get to him 

“Anam please, come and sit”

Masha ignored he son “And what of his other father?” she accused 

“I got a restraining order against him after his mental and physical abuse got too much” Yuri said through clenched teeth he calmed down when he felt Otabek’s large hands on his thin shoulders 

Masha was about to say something when Yuri’s phone started to ring, he looked at his phone and saw that it was Yuuri calling him “I have to take this” he says and walks out of the room

“Anam! Why would you say half of that?!” Otabek exclaimed 

Masha held up the picture of Otabek and Niko “Why didn’t you tell me this boy you are seeing had a child?!”

“Because I knew you would react this way and I thought it would be easier to tell you face to face” 

“Otabek he might be using you”

Daniar looked at his wife in shock “Masha! I don’t think Yuri needs to use Otabek for money I think he’s doing pretty damn well for himself in that department” 

Masha shook her head “Not using him for money but using him for a father figure in this boy’s life, are you sure he loves you Otabek?”

Otabek took a deep breath before he lost his mind “Anam, Yuri didn’t even let me meet Niko until we both told each other that we love them” Otabek tried to explain “And Yuri is more than enough of a father figure to Niko, he loves him more than anything, he would do anything for Niko”

Masha sighed “I just didn’t think this was how your life would turn out” 

Otabek walked over to his mother “What do you mean?”

“I mean when I gave birth to a boy after having two wonderful girls, I had this idea of how you would grow up and be so handsome which I was right you did, and that you would get a well-paying job which I suppose in the end you did even though being a DJ wasn’t my first thought, and then you would find a lovely Kazakh girl fall hopelessly in love then get married and give me many beautiful grandchildren” Masha finished and put her hand on Otabek’s cheek lovingly 

“Masha” Otabek’s father butted in “Otabek is happy isn’t that all that matters? And so far, Yuri seems like a great guy”

Otabek was happy that his father seemed to like Yuri at least he had the approval from one of his parents, he doesn’t know how they would react if he told them that he had a diamond engagement ring in his bag that he bought the night he met Yuri, knowing since that day that he wanted and would marry him one day 

“Listen Anam, just get to know him before you judge him on the first thing you find out about him, ok?”

Masha nodded placing the photo back on the fireplace mantel 

Meanwhile in the other room…

Yuri took a deep breath before answering the call “Hello Yuuri”

“Yurio!” it was Viktor and he sounded a little frantic 

“What’s wrong Viktor?” Yuri asked as calmly as he could, he could hear Niko crying in the background and Yuuri trying to sooth him 

“Nikolai threw up twice after lunch and we can’t seem to calm him down he keeps asking for you—“

“Bring him home” Yuri says cutting Viktor off 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure, just bring him home now ok?” Yuri said trying not to worry too much

“Ok we will be there in five minutes”

they say a quick goodbye and hang up, Yuri takes a few deep breaths before he walks back into the living room  
_

The Altin’s are now all sitting on the couches in the large room

“Everything ok?” Otabek asked from where he was sitting next to his father 

Yuri pocketed his phone “Yeah Niko was sick a few times so Viktor and Yuuri are bringing him home” 

“That’s not good is he ok?”

“I’m not sure but I hope so, he wasn’t feeling too good this morning but I thought it was just his nervous belly that he gets when he knows that he’ll be separated from me” Yuri said rubbing his tense neck and sat down on the couch across from the one the three Altin’s occupied “So how are you liking Russia?”

Masha just hummed as her eyes scanned the room once more

“We like it, it kind of reminds us of Kazakhstan but different obviously” Daniar answered 

“Well that’s good, you should try my grandpas pirozhki before you two head back to Kazakhstan, and meet my grandpa of course” Yuri said starting to feel more comfortable with the two strangers 

“That would be nice” Daniar smiled

“Are we not meeting your parents?” Masha spoke up again

Yuri looked at Otabek as if to say ‘Did you tell them anything about me besides that I’m a model?’ somehow Otabek understood that look completely and looked down guiltily 

“My father was a drunk who left when I was born and my mother left after the first year of having me, she ran off with some married man and left the country, my grandpa raised me so meeting him is a privilege”

Before Masha could open her mouth to reply they heard the front door to Yuri’s house open and Viktor call in a “Hello?”

“We’re in the lounge” Yuri called back as they listened to the footsteps come closer to the room they were all sat in 

When they walked in Viktor entered first followed by Yuuri who was holding Niko’s hand who had a sad tearstained face, Yuri bent down and opened his arms and it didn’t take long for Niko to run into them wrapping his small arms around Yuri’s neck, Yuri picked Niko up and rubbed his back in slow circles “What’s wrong angel?”

“My tummy really hurts daddy” Niko sniffled out 

Yuri looked over at Viktor and Yuuri “What happened?”

Yuuri looked down and blushed as Viktor said “Well he was fine at the start he said his tummy felt funny and we just assumed it was because he was hungry so I asked him what he wanted and he said he wanted sandwiches with cheese and butter and milk so Yuuri made him one and he ate it all so Yuuri asked if he wanted dessert and he said yes so I gave him some ice cream and he ate it all just a little too quickly, so after that he started to complain that his tummy was hurting and then yeah he threw up, like twice” 

Frowning Yuri looked at the two men “You gave him a load of dairy when you knew his belly wasn’t feeling good?”

“Yeah, we’re stupid I know but he was so upset when you left we just wanted him to smile and be happy so we gave him whatever he wanted” Yuuri explained in a rushed voice 

Sighing Yuri shook his head as he held Niko tightly, he didn’t want to yell at them in front of Otabek’s parents so he’d have to remember to do it later once his parents leave “Just don’t do it again” 

Viktor and Yuuri looked at him shocked but nodded and practically ran from the house before Yuri could change his mind and rip their heads off, Yuri sat back down on the couch with Niko in his arms, he looked down at Niko who had his head on Yuri’s chest with his face scrunched in pain “Niko, these are Otabek’s mother and father” Yuri said pointing to the older couple on the couch across from them next to Otabek, Niko lifted his head and turned around to face the two parents, his large green eyes nervously looking at the two “Hi” he said in a small voice

Yuri could see Masha’s hard eyes soften at Niko as she gave the little boy a small kind wave 

“This is Nikolai but we all call him Niko for short since he was named after my grandpa and it gets a bit confusing when others come over and call for one of them”

Otabek leaned forward on the couch and looked Niko in the eyes “How are you felling buddy? How’s your stomach?”

Niko looked at Otabek as tears sprung into is innocent eyes “It hurts still” he said putting his face into Yuri’s neck 

“How about a bath and a nap? Does that sound ok Niko?” Yuri asked shifting slightly so he could stand up and hold Niko at the same time 

He felt Niko nod into his neck “And cuddles too?” 

“Of course angel”

“And you’ll rub my tummy ‘til it stops hurting?”

Yuri laughed lightly “You know I will kitti” 

Yuri stood up then looking over to Otabek’s parents and then to the large clock he had in the room it read 4:37 pm “If you’re willing to wait a bit I’d be happy to have you two over for dinner tonight, I’m sure Otabek isn’t finished catching up with you just yet and I haven’t gotten to know you as well as I’d like to”

Daniar nodded and answered for the both of them “We would love to stay for dinner Yuri”

Yuri smiled and nodded, Otabek stood up and walked over to Yuri placing a hand on Niko’s head running his fingers through his soft blond hair “Do you need any help with him?” Otabek asked before Yuri left the room “No you stay and catch up, come get me before you order whatever food you decide on” Yuri gave Otabek a kiss on the cheek before he left the room and went upstairs to bath Niko  
_

After Otabek had fully caught up with his parents he decided to order food from a really good Russian restaurant that delivered their foot piping hot, both his parents said to get them whatever is best on the menu since they didn’t know much about Russian food and Otabek knew Yuri and Niko would want Pirozhki and borscht but he told his parents he would be back he was going to find out what Yuri and Niko would like

He headed up towards Niko’s room and could hear low humming coming from the dimly lit room, when he peeked inside he saw Niko asleep with his thumb in his mouth, little pink lips slightly parted while hugging a leopard print cat plushy, Yuri lay beside him humming a Russian lullaby as he rubbed soothing circles on Niko’s small stomach, Yuri looked up at the sound of the floorboards creaking and smiled when he saw Otabek leaning against the door frame 

Otabek pointed to the menu in his hands and whispered “The usual for you two?” 

Yuri nodded, he gave Niko’s head a soft kiss and stood up covering him with his dark red blanket, he quietly walked out of the room and shut the door behind him gently “I’m starving” Yuri said as his stomach growled in hunger 

Otabek laughed kissing him on the lips “I’ll order this now then”  
_

They ate dinner and chatted comfortably, Yuri and Daniar were getting on extremely well, he even had a normal conversation or two with Masha, she had become less stuck up after she actually met Niko, it was like his pure sweetness melted her judge filled heart 

“Yuri I’m sorry” Masha said randomly “I shouldn’t have said those things before, you seem like you’re doing a good job raising that boy, and he seems very sweet”

Yuri was shocked he didn’t expect her to say those words to him “Oh um, thank you” 

“I hope I didn’t offend you” 

“Its ok you didn’t I’ve heard much worse, and maybe one day we will be close enough that I’ll tell you my backstory”

Masha smiled for the first time at Yuri “I hope we do” 

Otabek looked at his family as he took a hold of Yuri’s hand under the table, he couldn’t have been happier 

They then heard the patter of small feet running down the hallway to the kitchen “Daddy! Beka! I’m hungry” Niko said as he opened the kitchen door freezing when he saw the unfamiliar faces of Otabek’s parents, Niko stood there looking down at his small sockless feet as his cheeks turned bright pink, he sifted still wearing his cute blue flannel pajamas they were high-end and super soft

“Come here angel and ill heat up your food” Yuri said motioning with his hand for Niko to come over to him

Niko walked up to Yuri and was then lifted into the seat Yuri was originally sitting in which was next to Otabek and across from Daniar, he felt Otabek put a hand on his back “Feeling better now bud?” he asked 

Niko nodded not looking up and playing with the buttons on his flannel pajama shirt, he smelt the food before it was placed in front of him, Yuri handed him a spoon and he dug into the Borscht “Slow down you don’t want to upset your belly again” Yuri said pushing Niko’s long bangs from his eyes “You need a haircut” 

“So Niko are you in school?” Masha asked the small blond boy 

He looked up from his soup and nodded “Yeah I just started” 

“How nice, are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah its really fun, I’d prefer to stay home with daddy though or I’d prefer him to come to school with me” Niko said thinking it was a great idea 

the adults laughed at Niko’s innocence 

“And what’s your favourite subject?” Daniar joined in on the conversation 

“Um” Niko sat up straight and thought about it “I really like art class” 

“Oh that’s wonderful I’d love to see some of your art” Masha said “I used to love art class too”

Niko got more comfortable as the night went on but it was getting late and Niko was starting to yawn which then made everyone else start to yawn 

“We should head back to the hotel” Daniar said stretching as he stood up from the couch 

Yuri followed suit standing up after he paced a sleepy Niko to Otabek “You can stay here for the night if you like I have a spare room”

Masha stood up also “No we should get back, but I would love to go for lunch or something tomorrow” she said 

“I’d like that” Yuri replied and was soon engulfed in a hug from Masha 

“Alright we will see you tomorrow then” Daniar said as he gave Yuri a hug and a pat of the shoulder 

Otabek stood up finally with the sleepy Niko still in his strong arms as he hugged his mother and father and said a few things to them in Kazakh, Masha gave Niko a hug and a kiss goodbye while Daniar discussed with Yuri where they would go for lunch

After they said their goodbyes and shut the door behind them Yuri looked at Otabek with tired eyes “That was eventful, at first I was sure your mother hated me and was going to drag you home with them but then all of a sudden she didn’t think I was a complete whore”

“Yura she could never take me away from you or Niko, I love you both way too much for that” 

Yuri hugged Otabek with Niko in the middle “I love you too Beka”

**Author's Note:**

> OK I know this story was a mess but I just got caught up in it, I’ve been really sick lately with no positive results so writing this or any fic at the moment has been a great escape so it my be shitty but I enjoyed losing myself in it :) Plus I’m now obsessed with this AU if you somehow did enjoy this and would read a rewrite of it in chapter form with more detail and all that let me know and I’d be more than happy to escape to this fic again :)


End file.
